2.2.9: Dioscuri
The Dioscuri (Homoniparilis dioscurisecundus) are a race of primitive humanoids native to the second planet of the Dioscuri System in the Landreich Sector. In 2654, a group of Kilrathi landed on the planet with the intent of establishing a forward base in the area. These Kilrathi took the unusual approach of deceiving the local populace that they were their "Lords of the Sky" and commanded them to attack any Confederation forces that approached, giving them "access" to squadrons of Dralthi medium fighters. Ultimately the Kilrathi were driven off when Confederation forces destroyed the remote broadcasting station controlling the fighters, but later attempts to reverse the Kilrathi's cultural contamination failed. The Dioscuri remain Kilrathi "allies" to this day. *'Personality': Dioscuri are pretty grumpy in general owing to an enlarged Medulla oblongata. This combined with their strong musculature makes them particularly dangerous to be around (especially when they're enraged). They're a primitive people, capable of producing huts, bolos and double-pronged stone-headed spears. They are also a spiritual people; they believe in a small pantheon of gods and goddesses (whom they call Lords and Ladies, respectively) that play a pivotal role in their culture. Of these, the Lords of the Sky are by far the most important, a fact that the Kilrathi used to their advantage when they first landed on Dioscuri II. Dioscuri respect strength and will back down if they feel they are dealing with a superior force. *'Physical Description': The Dioscuri are a humanoid race and their morphology follows most of the standard humanoid norms. The major differences are the lack of an olfactory organ and their largely hairless bodies, though they do have significant hair growth on the backs of their heads; it's generally kept in a ponytail regardless of gender. Dolosians have a brownish-grey overall skin color and their bodies are strong and powerfully built, allowing them to deliver physical attacks with a great deal of force. They are about the same height as Terrans but only weigh about 65 kilograms on average. They have an average level of overall intelligence. Dioscuri are omnivores, though as a rule meat makes up more of their diet (they have yet to develop mass agriculture). Dioscuri usually eat in communal meals twice a day; they can go about two weeks before starvation sets in and about three days without water. They sleep when it is dark, regardless of how long the night lasts during the current season. Reproduction is done via standard intercourse; the gestation period for the female lasts approximately seven months after which she'll give live birth to a single offspring. **''Motor Appendages'': 2 **''Visual Organs'': 2 ***''Field of Vision'': Optimal 117 degrees forward, Peripheral 195 degrees forward. **''Auditory Organs'': 2 **''Olfactory Organs'': None **''Gustatory Organs'': 1 **''Propulsive Appendages'': 2 **''Reproductive Organs'': 1 *'Relations with Other Races': The Dioscuri, despite it having been revealed to them that the Kilrathi were not the much-lauded "Lords of the Sky", still remain nominally faithful to their Kilrathi ex-masters as well as their slave races (such as the Varni and Wu). Terran attempts at changing their opinion of the Cats have had little effect to date and it is feared that they may attempt use Dioscuri II as a base of operations again at some point in the future. *'Territory': The Dioscuri are a non-starfaring race with a Stone Age-equivalent technological level. They are native to Dioscuri II in the system of the same name (Hralgkrak Quadrant, Landreich Sector), which is the only world on which they may be found. The system itself is in the domain of the Kilrathi Empire. Dioscurian villages dot the lower latitudes of their world, particularly near mountainous regions where they may more readily conduct their religious ceremonies. *'Onomastikon': The Dioscuri utilize a fairly primitive patronymic naming convention. Their full names are a phrase, structured as "given name, son/daughter of father's given name". This phrase can be as few as four words but since a given name can be several words long, there is theoretically no upper limit. It should be noted that those Dioscuri with exceptionally long names typically employ shortened "nicknames" for day-to-day communication, saving their full name for religious ceremonies. Dioscuri receive their given names upon birth and it is usually the mother who gives it to them. Given names are often bestowed to an individual based on the names of past family members (particularly those of note) or on qualities the mother sees in the child at birth (or hopes to see later in the child's life). **''Given Name Phrases'': (S)He Who is Like the Lords of Might, (S)He Will Add, Lord(Lady) of Abundance, Blessed, Bright, Clear, Comes From The Lords of the Sky, Crowned, Desire, Discernment, Earthworker, Enclosure, Exalted, Fair, Famous, Farmer, Lord(Lady) of the Festival, Fierce Pack Animal, Fighter, Flower, Friend, Grace, Lord(Lady) of Healing, High, Humble, Lord(Lady) of Judgment, King, Little Fierce Creature, Little Lord(Lady), Little, Lovable, Lord(Lady) of the Message, Mighty of the Lords of Might, Moon, Most Holy, Noble, Peace, Pleasant, Protection, Pure, Queen, Rightly Guided, Rock, Spice, Stream, Study Two, Supplanter, The Lords of Might Are Gracious, To Abstain, To Breathe, To Bring Victory, Torch, Tower, True Village Child, Valley, Violet, White, Wiley Pack Animal, Wood. *'Motivation': The Dioscuri are a primitive people and have yet to develop abstract notions such as honor. They're largely content to stay near their home community unless something threatens it, in which case they'll go out and attack. Should attacking prove unsuccessful, they won't hesitate to pack up an entire community and head out. Occasionally, members of this race can be found out in the wilderness by themselves; if they're not hunting relatively close to their home, they're usually out on some manner of spirit quest. *'Basic Characteristics': **''Size Class'': C5 **''Base HP'': 60 **''Base HD'': 55/55/50 **''Physical Attribute Building Point Pool'': 150 **''Mental Attribute Building Point Pool'': 150 **''Discipline Building Point Pool'': 20 **''Genders'': 2 **''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 3 years. Adult at 6 years. Middle age at 14 years. Old Age at 22 years. Venerable Age at 28 years. **''Lifespan'': 30 + 3d5 years. **''Height'': 1.15 + (2d5 x 0.08) meters. **''Mass'': 48.75 + (same 2d5 from height x 3.25) kilograms. **''Speed'': Runner (Biped) - 4 kph (6 m/rd); 1 (short-range combat), ¼ (long-range combat) **''Trade Value'': ¤1,100 **''Racial Abilities and Restrictions'': ***''Heavy Hitter''. Dioscuri have particularly a strong upper body framework; all unarmed attacks will cause Basic Damage instead of Non-Lethal Damage. ***''A Bit Cranky''. Dioscuri get riled pretty easily; they have Temper at -10. ---- NEXT: 2.2.10 Oasians PREVIOUS: 2.2.8 Dolosians TOP ---- Category:WCRPG